


Thursday

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blowjobs, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean is just a really sad boy, Depression, Ehehe, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mental Disorders, PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Still human but with a genetic mutation, Wingfic, Wings, genetic mutation: wings, oops sorry, punk!Cas, tw mentions of rape, tw rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New kids were common at Lawrence High School. Dean Winchester had watched people of all shapes and sizes waltz in and out of the town he had called home all of his life. So when Dean walked into school on Monday morning, he wasn't surprised to hear that a new kid had come from Los Angeles to live here.</p><p>However, he wasn't expecting to see a boy (the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, mind you) clad in a black leather jacket residing in his normal seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New kids were common at Lawrence High School. Dean Winchester had watched people of all shapes and sizes waltz in and out of the town he had called home all of his life.

A few years ago, a girl had come all the way from New York City. She had dreadlocks in her hair (although he wasn't quite sure what dreadlocks were.) He had thought she was really pretty. His freshman year of high school, a boy named Avery came from Texas. Shortly after, Avery was what all the girls wanted and the star of the football team. (He thought that Avery was pretty, too, but only Sam, Jo, and Ash knew that.)

So when Dean walked into school on Monday morning, he wasn't surprised to hear that a new kid had come from Los Angeles to live here. He simply clutched his books tighter and hooked his arm with Jo's as they walked to class together. New kids scared him more than most things did. He only hoped he could spend the day as he usually did, with Sam, Jo, and Ash keeping his irrational fear of people in check. He said a silent prayer to whomever could be listening that he would have a good day.

However, he wasn't expecting to see a boy (the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, mind you) clad in a black leather jacket residing in his normal seat. Dean froze at the door, nearly dropping his textbooks. The boy had the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. They were the kind of eyes that told a story. To Dean, they reminded him of a summer day.

He had jet black hair that spiked in the middle. His bottom lip and nose both had a ring piercing into his skin. His ears had large holes in them (which Jo would later refer to as gauges.) He wore mostly black, save his hole-y blue jeans. His jaw had stubble running along it, which made him look sort of gruffy. His skin was pale, contrasting beautifully with the black.

Dean swallowed, suddenly intimidated. New boys were the worst, and approaching them wasn't something Dean was up to do today. He had seen and experienced what boys could do, and the damage they could cause. He didn't want that for himself again. He broke out of his trance to whisper discreetly to Jo, "He's in my spot... What do I do?"

She shook her head, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him. Just follow me."

Dean nodded, listening to her instructions carefully. If Jo wanted him to follow her, he did so without question (he knew better than that.) He trailed behind her like a kicked puppy; alas, she was always the more confident one of the two.

She arrived in front of the boy, a stern but understanding look set on her face. "Hey, man, sorry to disappoint you, but you're in his seat. I understand that it's your first day and all, but I'm gonna have to ask you to-"

She was interrupted by his humorless laughter (to Dean, it sounded wonderful.) He gave the two of them glances, raking his eyes over both of their bodies. His smirk was devilish as he said, "And who are you to tell me this bit of information? Why can't he speak for himself?"

His voice was deep and cutting. Dean felt chills running down his back as he watched the Addams Apple bob in his throat and the sound of him speaking made the whole room silent. Jo's face twisted up into a look of annoyance. "Okay, jerkoff, now you're starting to piss me off. I'm going to ask you again; please get out of his seat."

The boy turned his attention to Dean. He studied Dean's features with meaningful eyes, watching his every movement. The boy offered a hand. "Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you."

Dean looked at the hand for what seemed like a long time. The boy- Castiel, wanted to shake his hand. This would require Dean making contact with his skin. So, instead, Dean decided to meet his stare with a small nod of his head.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "No talking, huh sweetheart-"

That's when Jo decided to slap Castiel, causing an eruption of gasps to come from other classmates. Castiel rubbed his face, genuinely smiling. "I guess she doesn't like me calling you sweetheart, huh? So what's your real name, if I may ask?"

Dean blushed, looking down and tugging at the hem of his shirt. In a small voice, he answered, "My name is Dean."

Despite his attempt to stay as quiet as possible, Castiel seemed to hear him. "Right. Well, Dean, is this your regular seating arrangement?" Dean nodded at the question. Castiel shook his head in agreement. "Right. Then I will give you your precious seat back on one condition."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" he asked.

Castiel's smile was blinding. "Speak for yourself next time you talk to me. I promise I wont bite unless you're into that sort of thing." At this, he winked and jumped out of the chair for one in the back.

Dean Winchester promptly dropped his stuff onto the desk. He sat down carefully. Satisfied, Jo took her spot next to him. "Sorry about you having to talk to that asshole. I know how you feel about guys like him."

Dean shook his head, turning back to look at Castiel. "Nah, it's fine. He's kind of cute, anyway."

Jo was getting ready to reply with a snide comment when the bell sounded, reminding them that class was starting and that they had to shut up now. Dean turned his attention away from Castiel to attempt focus on U.S. History, but in reality, all he could think about was the blue-eyed god that he could feel burning holes in the back of his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam gawked at Dean as he told his story of first period. "You mean you actually talked to him? Like, a real conversation? You haven't done that since you were eight! Dean, this is great!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean smiled faintly, enjoying the whole 'my brother is proud' ordeal. This didn't happen often, and when it did, he had to savor the moment. "Yeah, I guess so. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He was really cute. Jo doesn't like him, though, but that's a given. She doesn't like anybody." At this, Dean rolled his eyes. 

Sam's smile was blinding. "I'm proud of you, Dean." Sam gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Wait 'till Ellen hears about this!" 

Ellen was Dean's therapist, and Jo's mother. After what had... happened, he had come down with a serious case of the blues. At least that's what he would say about himself. Ellen helped him through most of the self blame, and the suicidal crap that was ready to explode on impulse. Her help was effective, but he was still terrified of boys, or new people in general. Panic attacks had happened a lot in the past years. His antisocial personality didn't help him either. Everything was so scary and it made him feel like he was drowning while everybody else around him could breathe just perfectly. He guessed that's why Sam, Ash, and Jo were so protective over him. 

Sam and Dean were on their way home from school. Considering neither one of them drove, they both had the chance to walk and talk about what had happened at school. Mostly, though, they talked about Castiel. 

"People in my class were calling him a freak, you know." Sam said nonchalantly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Anything different from Kansas is freaky to these people, Sam. He just has piercings. I don't see the big deal. You shouldn't. either." 

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Course not. As long as you're cool with it, so am I." Sam clutched his bulk of a backpack tighter to him. He looked distressed. "I think Jess likes me, by the way." 

Dean shook his head in a reply. "That's pretty cool. Do you like her back?" 

Sam shrugged. "I don't dislike her, that's for sure. I don't think she's my type."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're fourteen. Any girl is your type." 

Sam shook his head in earnest. "No, I don't think girls in general are my type. Kind of like how you root for both teams, you know? But I think I only root for one, and I don't think it's for the girls."

Dean shook his head in understanding. "You used to be all for girls when you were, what, four? What happened to wanting to marry and have a princess to save?" 

Sam smirked. "I don't know, honestly." 

Dean stopped him, holding his bony shoulders in his hands. "You know I'm okay with that, right? I mean, you're all for me being into the new kid. I just want you to know that dad, mom and I will still love you. Aint nothing gonna change, gay or not. Got it?"

Sam's smile was just as blinding as it was earlier. "Thanks, Dean." 

Dean patted him lovingly. "Glad we had that talk. Bitch."

Sam snorted. "Jerk.

****************************************

Dean and Sam were on their way to school the next morning, backpacks slung over their shoulders and thoughts of sleep in the back of their minds when a black '67 Convertible Mustang rolled up to meet them. On the driver's side was a man Dean didn't recognize, and in the passengers seat was...

Castiel's smile was godly. "Hey there, sweetheart. Walking to school with your boyfriend?"

Dean looked to his feet as Sam stood defensively in front of him. "Firstly, ew. That's my big bro you're talking about." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Secondly, you guys have some sweet wheels. We've got a 67 Impala at home. Thirdly, my brother doesn't really talk, so what do you guys want?" 

The man driving the car gestured to the two back seats. "Want a ride? We won't kidnap you, I promise. Cassy here just thought that maybe Dean would like to roll in style instead of walk." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "This is my brother, Gabriel. He's a senior. Would you and your brother like a ride, Dean?"

At the mention of his name, his eyes snapped up to meet Castiel's. There they were again; the blue orbs that seemed to make him want to melt. He stuttered a bit before answering, "Uh... okay. Come on, Sammy." 

Sam's surprised face was absolutely priceless as they hopped into the car, one on each side. Castiel held out his hand to Sam. "I'm Castiel. Call me Cas. You can call me that too, sweetheart." 

They both nodded in agreement, Dean blooming a bright red color across his cheeks. Sam shook his hand in earnest before Gabriel drove off and towards Lawrence High. The whole car ride, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel talked about cars. The way Castiel's mouth moved nonchalantly around words made Dean want to shiver. However, he was in the car with three other guys. Shivering was not an option.

When they arrived, Cas helped Dean out of the tightly packed vehicle. He carried his backpack to class. He gave his hand a tight squeeze when they went to their seats for class. When Dean looked back to see Cas, he gave Dean a quick wink.

That's how Dean knew he was totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a snakebite example for Cas & found this picture. I thought it looked way too much like Cas to go unnoticed, so the following link is the pic. 
> 
> http://piercingideas.co/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/snake-bites-piercing-2.jpg
> 
> I thought he'd only look good with one lip ring though.


	3. Chapter 3

** _Dean_   
**

 

And so was the life of the Winchester boys.

Dean and Sam would begin the walk to school and get picked up about halfway there by the Novak brothers. Dean eventually learned that while he and Cas were juniors, Gabriel was a senior. He looked nothing like his brother; short, stocky, and a bit of a smirk in all of his smiles. He had no piercings like his brother, but he was just as cocky (he guessed that's where Cas picked it up from.) After school, they'd all drive home together. It turned out that Cas and Gabe only lived a block away from him and Sam, so after this was learned, they just started picking them up in the driveway.

While the Novak brothers were cocky, they were also very gentlemanly. No matter how quiet Dean was to Cas, he still carried Dean's stuff to class. Cas hung around him and would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Cas and Gabriel usually hung around Dean, Sam, Jo, and Ash at lunch and make nice with everyone. But no matter how much Cas seemed to like the other three, he upheld his spot next to Dean.

It was a Thursday when his barely tolerable life was interrupted. He had been expecting this for some time; it's not like he was the school's most popular of teenage boys. Cas and Dean were on the way to Dean's locker, Cas talking about how the burgers in Lawrence were the best he'd ever tasted, when Gordon decided to approach.

"So, Winchester, it looks like you're somebody's new pet. I thought we had an agreement, Dean." Gordon's harsh words cut through the clarity of Castiel's voice, causing Dean to visibly flinch.

"Please just leave me alone, Gordon." Dean's voice was trembling and his eyes were averted, instead burning holes in the floor.

Gordon's eye roll made Dean dread whatever might happen next. "You and I both know that's not going to happen, so why not just get it over wit-"

Castiel's hand was suddenly wrapped around Gordon's throat, slamming him into the nearby lockers. Castiel held a tight, unrelenting grip around Gordon's neck.

"Who do you think you are?" Cas's voice was an eerie kind of calm. His eyes were blazing, but his face was tranquil. He played with his lip ring, biting it and swirling it around his tongue (Dean pretended not to notice.)

Gordon coughed, struggling against Cas's grip. "So, Dean's yours now? Not surprising. The little freak would do anything from a bit of attention."

Cas snarled, throwing Gordon to the ground and giving him a swift kick in the stomach. "Learn to watch your mouth, kid. He's not mine, and he's definitely not yours. Let me say this once, and only once. If I see you around Dean anymore, I will not hesitate to take care of this little problem. You do not want me as your enemy. I suggest you take a long walk away from Dean and never come back."

Gordon gathered his dropped things, glaring at Cas. "This isn't over, Castiel."

Cas's laugh was humorless and dry. "It's over when I say it's over. You're my little bitch now."

That's when Dean finally noticed the group of kids who had gathered around to watch. They gave a great 'ooh!' at the remark Cas had made to Gordon. Gordon's glare could kill as he walked away to go to his own class. The rest of the crowd followed Gordon's example and went their own way. Amongst the swarm of people, he could see Jo, Sam, and Ash giving him a thumbs up.

Needless to say, Dean was in awe.

Cas finally turned to him. "You alright, sweetheart?" and Dean couldn't miss the concern laced in his words.

Dean shook his head meaningfully. "Yeah, I'm good. You didn't have to do that, you know."

Cas cocked his head. "Why do you say that?" Cas's face dropped, eyebrows furrowing together. "What's the matter?"

Dean averted his eyes, looking everywhere else that wasn't Cas's troubled glance. He didn't want Cas to know. He couldn't let Cas know. In his peripheral vision, he could see Cas's face darkening with understanding.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved."

Dean met his eyes, finding sympathy in his features. Suddenly, he got angry. Angry at Gordon, angry at himself, angry at Cas, angry at the world. Cas knew nothing. Cas couldn't sympathize with him if he didn't even know what he'd been through. The whole damn world gave their condolence. He didn't want it. He didn't want their bullshit. He didn't want the world to tell them how sorry they were. They didn't know. They couldn't fix him with a simple 'sorry'.

"I don't want your damn pity, Castiel. I don't want to be a sob story. So take that bullshit and shove it up your ass." Dean growled, gathering his things and heading to class, ignoring the "Dean!" called after him.

(He only pretended not to care.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean**

 

_He remembers it like it was yesterday._

_Alistar and Azazel were his friends. Like him and Sam, the two were brothers. Alistar was thirteen and Azazel was fourteen. They lived in a brick house not far from his own._

_His mother had always warned him of two things. One, never be late for dinner. Two, don't ever go near their household or talk to them. In Dean's life, those were the only rules that were enforced on him. Simple jobs like cleaning his room or washing the dishes when it was his turn were easy and he complied to the tasks he was given with a grin on his face. He knew his parents worked hard for him and Sam, so following instructions wasn't that big of a deal._

_Until that day when he was eight years old that he broke the only two rules._

_The boys down the street had invited him over to play their video games. Dean didn't see the harm in a few hours of gaming before he came home. He would just have to tell them that he went to the park or something._

_He played with the boys for hours before he realized that he was late for dinner. When the boys offered to walk him home, he saw suspicious about it. They were almost to his own house when Azazel took the chance to stop Dean and punch him in the gut whirl they were still out of sight..._

"Dean?"

_They smelt like cigarettes and whiskey..._

"Dean!"

His eyes snapped open, finding his mother loomed over his body.

He was in bed.

Safe.

"The dream again..?" His mother asked hesitantly. Dean nodded, sitting up from bed to wipe his eyes so he didn't have to see the concern on his mother's face. "Well, there's this boy here to see you. He says he's got a bit of apologizing to do. His name was... Casti something. Do you know him?"

Dean sprang out of bed, leaving his mother to watch him bound down the stairs and out onto the porch. On the sidewalk in front if his house was Cas himself, looking down shamefully. "Hi." Dean whispered.

Cas looked up suddenly, studying Dean's features. "Hey, sweetheart. You doin' ok?" When Dean nodded, Cas took the opportunity to continue. "Listen, I'm sorry for making you feel like I did earlier today. I hardly know you and I think you're wonderful. I didn't want you to think that I took pity on you. I hope you can forgive me for wha-"

Cas was cut off suddenly when Dean tackled him into a hug. _Jesus fuck, he smells better than I could've ever imagined_ Dean thought to himself. He felt Cas squeeze back, and suddenly he didn't feel the need to be quiet anymore. "I accept your apology and I hope you can accept my invitation to dinner with the rest of my family. Sam and I would love to introduce you to them."

Cas tilted his head. "I will accept, but only if you promise to talk to me in sentences like that from now on. No more one word answering me, okay? I'm not gonna bite unless you like that sort of thing."

Dean offered a smile, leading Cas into the house with an optimistic mindset, for the first time in forever.


	5. Chapter 5

** Dean **

 

By late September, Cas and Dean had become inseparable.

The roadhouse was empty of any customers. Jo's eighteenth birthday party was full of the people she cared about most, which included the Winchester family, the two Novak boys, and Jo's own family. Bobby was outside, grilling burgers and hot dogs with John. Mary, Sam, and Ellen sat in the kitchen. While the two mothers nursed a glass of wine and admired their wonderful job at icing the cake, Sam sat on the counter licking the bowl. Gabriel sat in a chair next to him, where he allowed Sam to put his feet on his shoulders. (He was really just hoping to get in on that icing action.)

Ash, Jo, Dean, and Cas sat in the living room. Ash argued that Lord of The Rings was better than Game of Thrones, and Dean nearly set him on fire. While Jo decided to join in on the debate, Cas stayed out of it, noticing how unbelievably  _comfortable_ Dean was with them. Dean had never been this open with Cas alone, but around their friends, he seemed to blossom. Cas's hand rested on Dean's shoulder, his arm draping over the other boy. Everything felt perfect to Jo.

That's when everything started going to shit.

Dean was in the middle of ranting about how weak of a protagonist Frodo was to the Lord of The Rings trilogy when there was a shop knock at the door. Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing. Jo glared at Ellen, gesturing to Dean with an angry set to her jaw. Ellen mouthed 'I didn't do it!' to answer the silent question. Cas and Gabe looked at each other with a worried scowl. Gabriel stood up. "I think that's our brother out there, Cassie. We can convince him that we can stay a little longer, right?"

Cas nodded. "Of course we can."He took a shaky breath, clenching his fist before adding, "Shall we?"

The others said nothing as Cas and Gabriel made their way to the door. As Gabriel opened the door, it revealed a tall, dark male figure that made Dean's stomach twist and turn.

His eyes widened as he fell out of his spot on the couch to squirm as far away as he could. _"You."_ Dean ground out, feeling tears begin to brim his eyes. Jo was frozen on the spot. Ash got up from his place to stand by Dean, ready to throw a punch at whatever had disturbed his friend. Cas rushed to Dean's side, asking him what was wrong and why he had reacted that way.

The figure stepped in, revealing itself to Ellen and Mary. They both stood up, Ellen to go get the men outside and Mary to at the man. "Get out. You have no right to be here."

Lucifer's smile was twisted. "I only came by Micheal's request to fetch my brothers. Cas? Gabriel? Are you ready to go?" Lucifer turned to Cas, who was protectively standing over Dean's trembling form. Lucifer belted a sardonic laugh. "Oh, _this kid._ I remember you. You cost me quite a lot of trouble with my boys, if I recall correctly." Lucifer was practically glowing with pride. "They miss you."

Mary then came forward, slapping his face and sending him back out the door. "You are shit, and I don't want you anywhere near these kids. In fact, why don't you leave?"

Cas was unmoving from his corner when he said, "Micheal wouldn't send you to pick us up. You see the car we took here outside. Why are you here?"

Lucifer turned to him, mock betrayal portrayed on his face. "You wound me, Cas. And anyway, you shouldn't question the logic of your own brother."

The room went cold. Gabriel clenched his fists. "You've obviously caused this family quite a bit of trouble and trauma. You're my brother, and I love you. But you're a great big bag of dicks, and I'm going to have to tell you to leave us right now." That's when John and Bobby entered the house.

John spoke first. "Listen to me. You are going to leave. You aren't wanted here. You've caused nothing but pain for us. I can only warn you that you won't like the outcome if you don't get the hell out."

Lucifer held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I was only here for little Cassie and Gabe. But it's cool if my own brothers don't want to associate with me."

"That's because you leave a mess wherever you go! You've left nothin' but pain with our family, and apparently, with yours too!" Ellen barked.

Lucifer shrugged. "What can I say? I'm sorry? Because I'm not. I'm going to leave now, but Cas and Gabe, please remember this: if you continue association with the Winchesters and their god awful friends, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell."

Cas stepped forward. "You already do just by existing."

Lucifer gave a toothy smile, waving as he left. He slammed the door as he left, rattling the old house and making Dean flinch. The house was silent.

Gabe was the first to break the silence. "Jo, I'm sorry about our idiot brother making a shit day of your birthday party."

Mary spoke after. "You can't choose your family, Gabriel. We don't blame you for it."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "You boys have been nothin' but kind to us."

Cas looked down, suddenly aware of Dean's presence behind him. "You alright over there?"

Dean looked up with huge doe eyes. "That guy... he-"

Cas held a hand up to stop him. "While I'm now aware that his... offspring brought you some injustice, I'm not quite sure what they did to you. Our parents despise him and his children. He's hardly our family anymore." He held his hand out to Dean. "Let me help you up."

Dean closed his eyes tightly, pushing himself up from the corner. "I can do it myself." Dean told him, offering a small smile. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He brushed himself off, ignoring the worried glances that Cas and Gabe sent his way. He looked to the rest of his expecting family. "Well, aren't we gonna party?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Castiel** _

Cas woke up early that Sunday morning.

Above him, Gabe was snoring rather obnoxiously (which is probably what woke him up.) He groaned, rolling over to block out the sun in his eyes. The bed was too warm and inviting for him to leave it yet. When he turned over to lay on his sides, a sharp pain rolled through the rest of his body.

His teeth clenched as he remembered that he left his bind on while he slept. _Stupid_  he thought silently as he sat himself up to remove his shirt and the Ace bandages wrapped around his torso. He could already feel the wings on his back already begin to unwind from their cramped bond.

He sighed in relief as he stretched them out across the room. A few black feathers fell from his left wing as it twitched. He gave a little flap. Maybe he should ask Gabe to clean them later. He let them flutter before relaxing his shoulder muscles.

While binding his wings was painful, it was a necessary precaution. His father had them, Anna had them, and Micheal and Lucifer had them. Gabe was lucky enough not to inherit the mutation. To let anyone find out about them would be like suicide.

He turned around to shake Gabriel awake. "Wake up, jerkface, I need your help with my wings again."

Gabe rolled over and out of his burrito of blankets. He groaned dramatically and flailed his arms. "Caaaaasssss, it's like, waaaay too early for this."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I slept with my bind on. Please, Gabe."

Gabe's eyebrows lifted as his eyes opened. He looked at the tattered wings, suddenly feeling sorry for Cas. "Jeez, man, what the hell did you do that for?"

Cas shrugged. "I guess it's just the perks of a genetic mutation. Feel lucky that you only have to clean my wings and not take care of a pair of your own."

Gabe sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the top bunk. "Okay, fine. But first, coffee."

************************************

"So when are you gonna show Dean-o your wings?" Gabe was perched on the toilet while he watched Cas put in his lip ring.

Cas ignored the innuendo dripping from his words. "Hopefully never. Why?"

"Because everyone can see that you're obviously in love with him, and I think he might let you know his little secret."

"Except that Dean doesn't realize that I show interest in him." Cas punctuated his words carefully, wincing as his lip ring pierced his skin.

Gabe sighed. "If you're not gonna go for it, then I'm gonna go for Samsquatch. The kid hardly knows how painfully obvious his crush is. Just sayin'." Gabe told him as he threw his beanie to Cas as he got up to help Cas bind his wings.

Cas caught the beanie behind his back. "Isn't he, like, twelve?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "No, dumbass, he's fifteen." He retorted as he wrapped the ace bandages around his torso.

"Oh, so I was right to think he's not legal." Cas winced as Gabe tightened his bind to give it a final strap to his back.

Gabe's eyebrow raised. "You okay, little brother?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah. Just remind me tonight to take it off."

Gabe made a noise of approval. "We should go see them today."

Cas ignored him, fixing his beanie to cover the mop which was his hair. "Dean's not interested, Gabe. He's probably straight. Let it go."

Gabe crossed his arms and pretended not to notice the clench in his jaw. "You don't even like going to church. Why cant we skip out?"

"Because I don't want to go see Dean right now. Okay? I don't think he's okay with the simple fact that Lucifer is our brother. He has obviously done something to Dean. Leave it alone."

Cas glared at Gabe, secretly wishing he'd say something else so he would have a good excuse to knock him out. Gabe held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. We'll see him tomorrow morning then. No need to eat my soul or anything."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to be rude. I'm trying to take mercy on Dean. It doesn't seem like many people do."

"I understand, little brother."

The two finished getting ready, talking about anything but the Winchesters for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dean_

Waking up Monday morning was the tip of the iceberg that was Dean's nightmare.

Technically, he wasn't really waking up. Dean hadn't been to sleep in the days following the events of Jo's birthday party, instead sitting up in bed trembling until the sun would shine through his window. What the hell was he supposed to do with the knowledge that his new friend was the brother of Lucifer? The father of the boys who had made his life hell?

He rose out of bed, feeling like dead weight. The floor was cold, and he used all of his willpower to believe that his feet wouldn't shatter like glass with every step. He gathered a towel and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was hot and woke him up instantly. His muscles relaxed, and even if it was for just a second, he felt completely warm. Dean wouldn't ever admit, but this was the best part of his day.

Dean got out of the shower and headed straight to his room, noticing Sammy flying by already dressed and ready to go. In his room, he pulled on a random shirt that was lying on the floor and pulled on the jeans his mother had folded and set out for him.

Sam was scarfing down a plate of eggs when he came downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen, making a plate for him and his dad was already gone for work. His mother looked up from the breakfast only to frown at Dean.

"Honey, are you okay?" Concern was laced in her tone.

_Might as well do what I'm good at_ he thought as he smiled brightly. "Yeah, mom. I'm just tired." She looked skeptic, but placed the plate of food on the table next to Sam. Gritting his teeth, he sat down next to his brother, feigning hunger and eating just as quickly as Sam had been.

"So," his brother said, mouth full of egg. "When are you gonna tell Cas that you're, like, in love with him?"

Dean snorted. "When you grow wings and fly."

Sam held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying. You ogle him like he hung the moon."

"Sam, baby, that's enough." His mother's voice cut him off. "Dean will talk when he's ready."

The rest of the morning was silent until they walked out of the house and found the Novak brothers sitting in their driveway. Sam greeted them like always, talking about his stupid schoolwork or a cute boy in his class, and Gabriel rolled his eyes at the freshman. Dean smiled, but was mostly quiet unless he was asked a yes or no question.

He started to think about Lucifer. Why had Cas popped out of nowhere to invade his life and school? Was there a motive behind why Cas was all of a sudden here? And why he picked Dean, of all people, to befriend? Did Cas /want/ Lucifer to get to Dean...? _No. Cas wouldn't do that._ Dean thought.

When they pulled into the parking lot, they loaded out and headed to the school per usual. On the walk there, Cas stopped Dean. "I want to apologize for being related to Lucifer. And I know I sound like a prick, being related to Satan or whatever, heh," he chewed his lip ring "but I am truly sorry for him showing up and traumatizing you. I mean-"

It was too hot.

Suddenly, Dean's head was swimming. He hadn't slept. He felt like he was going to puke.

What if Cas had purposefully led Lucifer straight to him?

"Dean?"

_Alistar stripped him of his pants and underwear as Azazel shoved his member into his mouth..._

He couldn't breathe.

"Dean!"

_Azazel slid himself into Dean, despite the burn and the fight Dean had given. Their laughter rang like a shot..._

He couldn't breathe. He needed air.

"Sam! Gabe! We need help!"

And then everything went black.

*******

He woke up with Sam, his parents, and Ellen by his side. His head hurt and his eyes were still bleary. For some reason, he was connected to an I.V.

_Great... Just what I needed._ He thought. He shook his head, which caused Sam to look up and see him awake.

"Dean!"

Suddenly, everyone in the room sat up. His dad ran out of the room, probably going to get a nurse, and his mom was at his side instantly.

"Are you okay baby? Do you remember anything?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I remember Cas talking to me... apologizing, I think. Then, everything went black."

His mother nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "You fainted and wouldn't wake up. Cas has been outside since you got here."

Dean's eyebrows rose in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

"All day. They wont let Cas in." Sam piped in.

"I wanna see him. Right now." Dean sat up, pushing himself by his arms.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt yourself. We'll get him in here." His mom said, ushering Sam to get Cas. "Baby... are you okay? I mean, are you sad about something? Do we need to make more appointments with Ellen?" Her concern was evident and he knew that if he answered wrong, she would know everything.

Dean thought about telling his mother the truth; telling her that he wasn't actually okay. That in reality, there was a black hole in his heart swallowing him up and he didn't have any way of stopping it or slowing it down. He wanted to tell her everything and cry about it. He wanted to tell her that he didn't feel strong enough to get out of the bed he was in right now. He wanted he wanted he wanted he wanted he just wanted to die.

But he couldn't tell her that.

He smiled up at her, holding her hand in reassurance. "I'm okay, mom. I promise."

She smiled in return, kissing his forehead. Just then, Cas was in the doorway, breath heaving and blue eyes blown wide. It made him feel better just to see his eyes.

"Mom, could you give us a minute?"

Her smile was warm. "Of course, baby. I'll be outside if you need me." She left the room without another word.

Cas walked in, scratching the back of his head. "How're you fee-"

Dean held up his hand. "Save it. I'm so ridiculously tired of people asking me how I'm feeling, or if I'm okay. If I'm going to be completely honest, no I'm definitely not okay. I'm so far from okay. But if people quit treating me like I'm some sort of china dish, I might be okay."

Cas smirked. "You baffle me, Dean Winchester. I'm glad you're awake."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, me too. It's so good to see you. And, uh, thanks for saving me."

"No sweat, sweetheart. I'd do anything for those pretty green eyes."

And this time, when Cas flirted, he didn't feel scared at all.


End file.
